Dance
by Psymei
Summary: Interaction between 'other Varian' and Lady Prestor. Set at the ball that was mentioned in the comics, but not put in.


[So, I got a drabble idea from Pyrefangs which was interaction between Onyxia and Varian during his imprisonment. Since I am fairly certain that Varian was never actually imprisoned by Onyxia, I decided to write about 'other Varian' and Lady Prestor instead. I guess that it wasn't what you meant, but I hope you don't totally hate it anyway. It also is not a drabble. Whoops... Warning for fluff and an OOC Varian (well, I think IC enough for 'other Varian', but still.)]

[I am not really sure what Lady Prestors eye colour was. In a few pictures it appears to be dark blue. In a few more it is the same purple as her dress. However, I thought that she would want to blend in, and as far as I know humans in WoW cannot have purple eyes.]

Footmen solemnly announced the Kings arrival as he strode boldly into the lavish ballroom. As though they were one, the population of the room showed their respect, eyes fixed on their beloved king. However, to the King they were only a blur of noise, for Varian had eyes for one person only. His eyes scanned the room until they rested upon his fixation and for a few moments the man was stunned into a stupor.

To him, Lady Prestor was a vision of beauty amongst the rabble. Her long glossy black hair went perfectly with the slinky purple dress that fitted her body like a second skin. The purple was the same shade that made up her usual robes. Varian had often thought from the second that he met her that the colour made her look bewitching. The hem of the dress clearly outlined her assets and was in a light silvery colour that matched the bracelets on both wrists and the circlet that rested delicately upon her hair, making her cold blue eyes stand out.

She caught his eye as she walked towards him, a haunty smile pasted on her face. With a giant welcoming smile on his own face, the Varian walked to meet her.

Drawing up to her, he reached out and took both her hands in his, lifting them up to place a kiss on the delicate knuckles and then moving them down to hold at stomach height. A look of longing on his face, he earnestly spoke "You look... so very beautiful, my lady".

Looking at the king through her eyelashes Katrana replied with a flirty smile, "and you handsome, my lord." Drawing closer to him, she whispered sultrily next to his ear. "It seems to me, my lord that you are even more deserving of that special reward I had promised."

At that moment the music grew louder, some of the braver lords and ladies heading towards the floor, partners in hand. Jerking his head at the dance floor, Varian gave the half smirk that he was so famous for and enquired "Want to dance? You did state earlier that you hoped we would do so."

The Kings confidence was obvious as he let go of her left hand, in order to escort her smoothly onto the dance floor even as she was uttering the reply "Dancing is my speciality, my lord."

Taking center stage upon the dance floor, Varian slipped his massive hand out of hers and placed it firmly on the centre of her back. Clasping his other hand with her left they began to dance. Varian lead the dance as they moved slowly and softly, swaying back and forth in a perfect circle to the music. Staring into each other's eyes they danced the time away.

All too soon for Varian it was time the fireworks that Lady Prestor had arranged. Along with the guests they flowed out into the courtyard, Varian escorting her with their arms linked together. A comfortable silence fell between them. They feasted their eyes upon the dancing colours that illuminated the ocean of darkness that was the night. The golden alliance symbols screaming into the air like beacons of hope.

Just as the final fireworks were burning the night's sky, Katrana touched Varian's cheek, bewitching him with her touch and sending him into a daze.

He leaned down and kissed her firmly on the mouth, the kiss evidence of his desire, a question and an invitation rolled into one. The taste of her mouth, the feel of her body, her hand caressing his face, the complete lack of any hesitancy on both their parts sending him reeling. Any stresses about his son or his kingdom that he had been holding onto fleeing at the feel of her lips.

Breathlessly they drew apart, Katrana giving him her best bedroom eyes. "I believe I promised you something?" she purred, finger trailing down his chest.

Dazedly Varian replied "Of course, my lady". At this Lady Prestor took his hand and led the him into the castle, in the direction of the king's quarters. As they made to begin the long climb up to the chambers, the dubbed "Scheming Tart" smirked in anticipation at her docile puppet. Oh yes, she thought, this would be an excellent night.


End file.
